Mamma Mia: Hetalia Style
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: In this story, the people of Hetalia are going to act in the movie based on a famous Swedish band. With comedy, romance and a lot of nostalgic music.
1. Main Casts

**Hello dear readers and welcome into this musical production of the famous Swedish band: ABBA! And it's going to be good. So here are the cast.**

* * *

Setting: Corfu, Greece.

Genre: Romantic Comedy and Parody.

Main casts:

Nadilla Sakinah (Malaysia): Sophie Sheridan

Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary): Donna Sheridan

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia): Sam Carmichael

Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden): Bill Anderson

Arthur Kirkland (England): Harry Bright

Katyusha Braginskaya (Ukraine): Rosie Mulligan

Michelle Mancham (Seychelles): Tanya Chesham-Leigh

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain): Sky

Bella Morgen (Belgium): Lisa

Mei Xiao (Taiwan): Ali

* * *

**Okay I do not own anyone except my character, Malaysia. So get ready to enjoy this spectacular musical! And please review.**


	2. I Have A Dream

**Okay, let's get this movie started!**

* * *

In the twilight hour of the night, a young woman was crossing the sea with her boat towards the post office that was on a small island but with a small population. As she sailed across the calm sea, she sung a song to make her feel safe.

" _I have a dream, a song to sing_," sang the woman as she landed her boat at the small dock. She made her way towards the post office as she continued the song:

_"To help me cope with anything,_  
_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_  
_You can take the future,'_

"Even if you failed," she sighed at the last line of her song. She took out three hand-written letters from her bag and she read it before placing them in the letter box.

"' Gilbert Beilschmidt,'" she read the first letter. "' Berwald Oxenstierna' and Arthur Kirkland.''

Meanwhile during the day, a stoic Swedish man was gearing up his motorcycle to get to the docks. This was followed by a blue coloured taxi with an albino Prussian man that was laughing and cackling with his " Kesesesesesesese!" joyfully. Also, a red Mini-Cooper was next to him, going in the same direction.

Inside the Cooper was a blond-haired Englishmen with emerald green eyes. The two cars stopped at the docks to catch a boat to a little place in Greece called:

Corfu.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is short but think of this as an intro like in the movies. Please review!**


	3. Honey, Honey

**Wohoo! This movie and songs bring back memories and I still love it!**

* * *

Three young women were shrieking with joy as they three of them ran up to each other at the docks. The women hugged each other like long, lost friends. The three of them panted ' Oh my god' over and over again. The women who arrived to greeted the other two was a Malaysia. The other one was a Taiwanese and the other was a Belgian.

" We're Bella, Mei and Nadilla," they chanted.

" I'm tall."

" I'm tough."

" I'm tiny."

" And we're gonna rock this place!" they cheered and whooped. The three girls laughed as they walked away from the docks. " _Terima kasih_ for coming here," Nadilla thanked friends gratefully. " Well I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow," Mei whispered.

" Girls, I have something to tell you," said Nadilla as the three of them walked walked towards the woods.

" Are you knocked up?" asked Bella with an impish grin as she placed a hand on the Malaysian's stomach. Nadilla blushed and punched her friend playfully. " No. God no, I'm not pregnant yet! I wanted to tell you, that I...invited my dad to my wedding."

" You are joking!" Mei cried. " Have you found him?" Bella asked.

But Nadilla shook her head. " No no no no no no! Not exactly." Then, she took out a pink coloured diary. " This is the diary mom kept when she was pregnant with me," she explained as the three of them sat on a rock to see what's inside.

"' July 8th,'" Nadilla read the first entry. "' What a night! Gilbert rowed me to the island. We danced on the beach, we kissed on the beach and .Dot'"

"What?" asked Bella. "' Dot. Dot. Dot.' That's what people do in olden days," Nadilla answered her friends question. The three of them squealed. " Gilbert's the one," she whispered and then she sang:

"_ Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-hah, honey honey,_  
_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey,_  
_I'd heard about you before,_  
_I wanted to know some more,_  
_And now I know what they mean, his a love machine,_

_Oh, you make dizzy!_

_Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey,_  
_Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey,_  
_The way that you kiss goodnight (The way that you kiss me goodnight)_  
_The way that you hold me tight (The way that you're holding me tight)_  
_I feel like I want to sing when you do your_

thing!" screamed at the last verse of the song. " So is this 'Gilbert' is your father?" asked Mei as the three of them ran across the wood. " The plot thickens."

With that, she read the next entry. "' All this time, Gilbert said that he loves me and now he announced that he's engaged so he's going home to get married and I will never see him again.'"

" Poor Elizabeta," Bella sighed sadly. Nadilla continued as the three climbed a stairs that leads to the island's local hotel,"' August 4th: What a night! Berwald build a boat and I took him over to the island. But I'm still obsessed with Gilbert. Berwald's so sweet and he's such a funny guy and dot. Dot. Dot!"

The girls squealed. "' August 11th, Arthur turned out of the blue and he is so sweet and understanding and...'"

"Dot. Dot. Dot!" the three of them cried. Suddenly, a Hungarian woman came out from the hotel lobby. " Here comes the bridesmaid," she sang.

" Elizabeta!" Mei and Bella cried as they hugged her. Elizabeta chuckled and returned the hug. " God, stop growing! I heard all of you singing outside. You sound like you have fun."

" We are," Mei replied. Elizabeta sighed. " I used to have fun."

" Oh we know," Bella replied dreamily but Mei nudged her to be quiet. Eliza looked back at the younger women before returning to the lobby. The three women however went upstairs into Nadilla's room.

" So which on is your dad? Gilbert, Berwald or Arthur?" asked Bella. " I don't know," Nadilla replied.

" And which one did you invited?" asked Mei and Nadilla nodded. " Oh. My. God!" The two other women could not believe that their friend just invited three total strangers.

" I know what you're thinking," Nadilla laughed. " I did not write to them ' Please come to the wedding and are you my father'. They thought mom sent the invites like in the diary. To no surprise, they said yes!"

The girls were so excited that they danced in the room and sang:

_"Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-hah, honey honey,_  
_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey."_

_"I'd heard about you before,"_ sang Nadilla as she stepped outside of her balcony.  
_  
_

_"I wanted to know some more,_  
_And now I know what they mean, what you mean to me."_

* * *

**Alright that's the second song! Please review.**


	4. Money, Money

**Second song, here we come!**

* * *

Back to the docks, both the Prussian and Englishman called out for the ferry to wait for them, but it left before they could even get on. " Bugger," the Englishman cursed. " When is the next ferry going to come?" The Prussian was reading the sign to find out as well. "_ Montag_" the Prussian replied.

" What?"

" Monday," the Prussian translated. The Englishman groaned. " Fancy that. I have to find a way to get to Corfu somehow."

" Wedding?" asked the Prussian. The Englishman nodded. " Yes, how do you know?" The Prussian smirked. " Zhe awesome me knows everything!"

Before the two could say anything, the Swedish man came up to them. " Y'o need a r'de to Corfu?" he asked in his thick Swedish accent. Both the men followed him to his boat and the three of them set sail for Corfu.

Meanwhile on the ferry itself, a large Ukrainian lady was asking for a seat for her and her friend, a Seychellois woman. " Excuse me, _spasibo,"_ the Ukranian asked for a seat. It would have been better if her large breasts weren't in they way, she could have bent down to get pass people. " My mother needs a perch," she gave a thumb gesture towards her friend.

" Mother? We're the same age," the Seychellois glared at her. The Ukrainian shrugged. " Well, part of us are." As the two ladies arrived at Corfu, Elizabeta was already at the docks. She saw those two ladies who are her friends and bandmates. " Well, looked what the tide washed in!" she called to them.

The two women huddled together in a gangster position. " For one night!" cried the Ukrainian. " And one only," continued the Seychellois. And the three screamed: " Eliza and the Electros!"

All three of them ran towards each other for a hug. As they went to the hotel, Nadilla was happy that her aunts are here. " Why do I wear stilettos?" asked the Seychellois as the three ladies climbed up the stairs that leads to the hotel. " Hi, Titonʹka Katyusha!" Nadilla greeted her Ukrainian 'aunt'.

The Ukrainian smiled and hugged her. " Look at you, you've grown and so beautiful." Nadilla returned the hug as well. The Seychellois was slightly jealous and asked," I bet you don't remember me, right?" Nadilla giggled. " Of course not, Aunty Michelle." The three women hugged her until Nadilla felt uncomfortable.

" Oh, please, I'm just getting married!" Nadilla laughed.

So the three women went to Elizabeta's room. Elizabeta sighed. " Nadilla and Antonio wanted to help me with the hotel. But now, the only thing that works around here is me." She leaned against the window and one of the wooden pane came off. The locals were surprise from below.

" _I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay_," sang Elizabeta.

" _Ain't it sad," _the locals sang back.

Elizabeta sighed. " _And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me_."

" _That's too bad!_" Katyusha and Michelle replied.

" _In my dreams I have a plan, _  
_If I got me a wealthy man, _  
_I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball..."_

As the three of them are going to retrieve the missing window pane, they sang:

" _Money, money, money ,_  
_Must be funny, _  
_In the rich man's world. _  
_Money, money, money, _  
_Always sunny, _  
_In the rich man's world. _  
_Aha-ahaaa, _  
_All the things I could do, _  
_If I had a little money, _  
_It's a rich man's_ world."

When the three returned back to the room, Michelle said," A man like that is hard to find." " But I can't get him off my mind," Elizabeta replied.

_Ain't it sad_

" _And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me_," Eliza continued. " That's too bad!" Katyusha replied.

"_So I must leave, I'll have to go, _  
_To Las Vegas or Monaco, _  
_And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same..._"

And then, Eliza imagined being rich along with her three friends. All of them sang the song together.

" _Money, money, money, _  
_Must be funny, _  
_In the rich man's world. _  
_Money, money, money, _  
_Always sunny, _  
_In the rich man's world. _  
_Aha-ahaaa _  
_All the things I could do. _  
_If I had a little money, _  
_It's a rich man's world."_

Then, reality came back. Elizabeta sighed and continued to finish her task.

_It's a rich man's world!_

* * *

**Oh my god, I love this song! I hope this chapter is alright. This is my first time with Sweden's character so I hope the accent is alright.**

**Please review!**


	5. Mamma Mia

**And here's the song what we've been waiting for.**

* * *

Now back in Nadilla's room, the three young ladies were trying on their dresses for the wedding. " We're going to look fabulous tomorrow!" Bella squealed. Suddenly, a tanned green-eyed Spaniard came in with a playful grin. " _Hola chicas~_ I'm getting married tomorrow!" He pinned both the Taiwanese and the Belgian on the bed. All of them, including Nadilla were laughing.

" Oh, _si_," he purred as he gave his fiancee a small kiss. " Oh yes," Nadilla smirked. " All dress up in t-shirt and slacks for tomorrow, washed down with sangria." The Spaniard chuckled. " You make sound unromantic, chica!" he pouted. Nadilla chuckled and pecked him on the cheek. " I'll see you later, _mi amour._ Bachelor party's not going to be fine without me," he told her. " Alright Antonio, take care!"

After Antonio left, Mei asked," Does he know about your plan?"

Nadilla shook her head. " No, he'll tell mom and if mom finds out, it will be too late. " Elizabeta is going to kill you for this," Bella explained with a hint of worry in her voice. Nadilla sighed and told the both of them," I feel like there's a part of me missing. I want to meet my dad and I want mom to be happy as well."

Meanwhile, the three men arrived at Corfu safely. At that time, they arrived at back of Elizabeta's hotel and Nadilla was there to clear her mind. But it didn't because the three men were approaching her. " _Entschuldigen_ _sie_ _frau_,_" _the albino Prussian asked. " Ve are looking for a _Fehl_ Nadilla. Do you know vhere she is so that she can take us to see Eliza?"

" Well, I'm Nadilla."

" Kesesese! Zhe awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt has found her!" the Prussian cackled gleefully. ' Gilbert?' Nadilla was lost for words. " Charming to meet you, love. My name is Arthur Kirkland," the Englishman introduced himself. " Berw'ld Oxensti'rna," the Swedish man grunted. Nadilla does not know what to say, all three of her 'dads' are here in front of her.

" Um... I'll show where you can stay," she told the three of them and asked them to follow her. The four of them arrived at an old goat house with a bedroom and a window view on top. So each man climbed on top with Arthur as the last one. He wasn't very pleased when he saw the two other men in the same room. " Sorry to be rude, but I would like to go to my room."

" Don't hold your breath Arthur," said Gilbert. " Zhis is your room! Nadilla, so now can we see Elizabeta?"

Nadilla giggled. " I was the one that sent all of your invites." Arthur face-palmed, Gilbert groaned while Berwald did not say anything. " I thought it would be a surprise for her to see all of you," Nadilla explained. " Mom always talked about you guys in the good ol' days."

" Hold it there, Nadilla. Zhe last time I saw your _mutti_, she doesn't want to see me again," Gilbert told her. " That's it! I am going home," said Arthur.

" _Ing'n_," Berwald replied. " Th'nk of it as an adv'nt're Arth'r. It's g'od f'r yo'."

" Yes, think of it like it's a siren call," Nadilla added. The three men chuckled. " You _frau_, you're just like your _mutti_," Gilbert laughed. Suddenly, all of them could hear someone humming. It was Eliza! The three men were about to get up but Nadilla stopped them. " Please, don't tell her! Promise me, please until the wedding."

The three of sighed and nodded. As Nadilla escaped the goat house, the three of them covered the windows and doors with their items.

Meanwhile, Eliza was humming to herself until she heard a few noises at the goat house. She went in and decided to peep through a hole. There, she had a flashback of nostalgia of the man in his rockstar outfit. " Arthur?" she whispered. Then, she saw a man with glasses on the bed and gasped," Berwald?" And finally, it was the first man she used to love was there.

She ran out of the house, thinking she was hallucinating and sang:

"_I was cheated by you since you know when,_  
_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end._  
_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_  
_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control,_  
_There's a fire within my soul_  
_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring!_  
_One more look and I forget everything ._

_Mamma mia, here I go again,_

_My my, how can I resist you?_  
_Mamma mia, does it show again,_  
_My my, just how much I've missed you?_

As she was singing, the locals were looking confused as she was climbing up the roof of the goat house, thinking she might fall or worse. On top of the roof, there was a trapdoor.

"_Yes, I've been brokenhearted,_  
_Blue since the day we parted._  
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_  
_Mamma mia, now I really know_  
_My my, I could never let you_ go," she sang as she has the urged to open that door that leads to her fate.

_" I've been angry and sad about things that you do,_  
_I can't count all the times that I've told you 'we're through'._  
_And when you go, when you slam the door_  
_I think you know that you won't be away too long,_  
_You know that I'm not that strong._  
_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring!_

_One more look and I forget everything_

Mamma mia, here I go again,  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again,  
My my, just how much I've missed you?

Yes, I've been brokenhearted,  
Blue since the day we parted.  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go!"  


When she sang that last line, she somehow tripped and opened the door and fell onto something soft.

* * *

**Well, well! How is she going to react with her former lovers?**

**Please review!**


	6. Chiquitita

**Okay, next song!**

* * *

When Elizabeta was conscious, she found herself on a mattress and three men staring at her. Three of her former lovers! " You know how to make an entrance _frau," _Gilbert chuckled. Eliza glared at the three of them. " I better not be dreaming that you all are here."

" Yo' w'nt me to p'nch yo'," Berwald smirked as the tried to do it but Eliza batted his hand away. " Keep it to yourself, Berwald Oxenstierna!" she laughed. Then Arthur approached her. " I've probably changed, but you certainly haven't," he smiled. Elizabeta returned the smile. " Arthur, it is you!"

Then, her attention was snapped back to see all of the guys. She wants explanations. " What are you all doing here in my goat house?" she asked with a hint of authority. " I'm on holiday," Arthur replied quickly. " I ne'd n'w id'as f'r m' furnit'res," said Berwald. " I-I just drop by to say 'hi'," Gilbert grinned.

Elizabeta was still angry. " I am still not going to let you stay here." " Don't vorry _frau,_" Gilbert reassured. " Berwald is used to being roughened up. And Arthur-"

" I'm spontaneous," Arthur cuts him off. Eliza turned towards the Prussian man. " And what about you?" she asked Gilbert. He sighed," I just vanted to see zhis place. It means a lot to me." Eliza looked at him and nodded with understanding. But her mind was interrupted with another thought. " So who told all of you to come here?" she asked.

The three men were feeling uneasy, because they promised Nadilla. " I think the lady who told us to come here was speaking Greek," Arthur fibbed. " Wasn't she?"

" _Ja_, or maybe zhe _frau_ was trying to tell us not to come here," Gilbert nodded. Elizabeta cuts in. " Yes, yes! All of you are not welcome here. My um...local girl is getting married and I don't want anyone to ruin this wedding so I'll rent a boat for all of you to get back to the mainland."

" I h've a b'at," Berwald replied. Eliza looked at him with relieve and said," Oh you have a boat? Good, go back and anchors away." Before she was going to leave them, the three of them said " It's good to see you," simultaneously.

Meanwhile, Michelle and Katyusha were at the bar getting a drink. " Now this should tickle your taste buds~" the bartender purred at Michelle as he was making a fruit cocktail. The bartender was younger than her and I mean WAY younger like he's a twelve or thirteen year old. " Down big fella," Michelle smirked. " I'm old enough to be your mother." " Grandmother," Katyusha coughed.

Elizabeta rushed towards them. " Have you seen Nadilla?" she asked. The two ladies shook their heads. " Maybe she's at the beach," the bartender suggested. Eliza couldn't take it anymore and ran towards the nearest bathroom. " Eliza!" Katyusha called out for her as she and Michelle made their way towards the bathroom. It was wrong.

" What's wrong?" Michelle asked. No replied came from the bathroom and the sounds of weeping were heard without ease. Katyusha looked at her. " _Chiquitita tell me what's wrong,_" she sang. Still the weeping continued. She looked at Michelle. " _Oh, I've never seen such sorrows._

"_In your eyes, _  
_And the wedding is tomorrow_," they sang together.

In the bathroom, Elizabeta was still weeping. "How I hate to see you like this," Michelle gave her a sympathetic look above the bathroom door. " There is no way you can deny it," Katyusha added with a strain in her voice. To the locals, they were bewildered by the sight of the Seychellois standing on top of the Ukrainian and to top that, singing! Things are getting strange for the locals.

_"I can see, _  
_That you're oh, so sad, so quiet!"_ they continued as Eliza bursted out of the bathroom. The two women quickly recovered from that and went to catch up with the sad Hungarian. They tried their best to cheer her up with everything they could of.

"_Chiquitita, tell me the truth, _  
_I'm a shoulder you can cry on. _  
_Your best friend, _  
_I'm the one you must rely on._

_You were always sure of yourself, _  
_Now I see you've broken a feather. _  
_I hope, _  
_We can patch it up together_.

_Chiquitita, you and I know,_

_How the heartaches come and they go, _  
_And the scars they're leavin' ._  
_You'll be dancin' once again, _  
_And the pain will end. _  
_You will have no time for grieving'. _

_Chiquitita, you and I cry! _  
_But the sun is still in the sky, _  
_And shining above you. _  
_Let me hear you sing once more ,_  
_Like you did before _  
_Sing a new song,"_ they sang as Eliza was almost feeling better. Michelle gave her a sip of her cocktail.

" Try once more, like I did before, sing a new song," Eliza finally sang a bit and sighed. Both of her best friends were their for her and she decided to tell them.

" It's her dad," she sighed. " Nadilla's dad."

* * *

**Oh, what are Katyusha and Michelle going to say about that? Stay tune!**


	7. Dancing Queen

**And here's the next chapter! I'd like to thanked the readers who followed this story:) It means a lot to me. **

* * *

" What?!" Both Katyusha and Michelle were shocked. " Are you sure?" asked Michelle with concerned. Eliza nodded. " Do you remember Gilbert? The 'awesome' Gilbert who went home to get married?" Both the Ukrainian and Seychellois nodded. " I'm sure that was him!" Eliza cried as the three of them walked together. " Not only him, there was Berwald Oxenstierna and Arthur ' Agent-Killer'."

" Agent-Killer?" Katyusha and Michelle looked at each other. Elizabeta nodded rapidly. " Yes! I was sure it was them. I don't know why they're here and why are they living in my old goat house!" The two women looked at each other and smirked. " The old goat house?"

The two women ran towards the goat house with Eliza chasing them from behind. " Wait, stop! Katyusha! Michelle!" she called out for her friends as the ran into the goat house. The three of them went up to the room where the men were supposed to be. To their disappointment except Eliza, it was empty.

" Are you sure they are here," Katyusha asked her Hungarian friend who was now bewildered by the emptiness of the room. Eliza groaned. " They probably left. I hope they've run aground and drowned!" So the three of them went back to Eliza's room. " I shouldn't have fall in love with any of them," she sighed as she took a seat in front of her mirror. " I'm just nothing but reckless, little _kurva!_"

They other two gasp. " Wow, don't you sound like your mother!" Michelle laughed. " I do not!" Eliza denied. "_ Da,_ you do!" Katyusha agreed. " You've been living like a nun and that's a Catholic guilt!"

" What happened to our old Eliza? The life of the party!" Michelle asked as she placed a party hat on her friend's head. " The El Chick Supremo!" Elizabeta sighed and looked into the mirror at her reflection. " Well, I grew up."

" Then grow back down again!" Katyusha cried. " Screw them if they can't take the joke!" they cried and then they sang:

"_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life,_  
_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_."

Eliza doesn't want to join in. She was feeling a bit embarrassed and she went to her bed to buried her face in the pillows. She looked up from the pillows to see two of her friends dancing.

" _Friday night and the lights are low,  
Looking out for the place to go."_

" _Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_," Michelle sings as she points her finger towards Katyusha, who is wearing sunglasses and neck towel! " Y_ou come in to look for a King,_" Katyusha added as she was doing the 'Elvis Pelvis'.

" _Anybody could be that guy,_  
_Night is young and the music's high._  
_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine,_  
_You're in the mood for a dance,_  
_And when you get the chance._"

Elizabeta felt a rhythm in her body. Her sad look has turned into a joyful grin. Then, she felt like she was the old Eliza and jumped for joy on the bed and joined her friends in their song.

" _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen,_  
_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine. Oh yeah!_  
_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life,_  
_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen."_

Then, the three of them dressed up and danced around town and most of the local women followed them. Eliza walked towards the table with three young ladies and an old man.

" _You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_," Elizabeta told the man. "_Leave them burning and then you're gone!_"

_"Looking out for another, anyone will do,_  
_You're in the mood for a dance,_  
_And when you get the chance._

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen,_  
_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine. Oh , yeah!_  
_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life,_  
_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen."_

All the ladies were dancing and singing at the docks with Eliza, Michelle and Katyusha. They sang the last part of the song together.

_"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life,_  
_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen." _

And the three of them jumped into the sea, followed by all the ladies. Eliza felt so alive and young again.

* * *

**Okay, this is the Dancing Queen. So where are the guys? Stay tune!**

**BTW, I am making another parody for Hetalia in the future. If you want to know, here's my question: Has any of watched 'Dirty Dancing'?**


	8. Our Last Summer

**I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summerFangirls, brace yourselves! Three guys are going to sing!**

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach, Berwald's boat was about to set sail towards the mainland. " WAIT! Don't go!" the shouts and pleads from Nadilla, Bella and Mei were trying to call the three men back. Thinking it will not work, Nadilla striped her clothes, revealing a one-piece blue swimsuit and dives into the sea to get on the boat.

Gilbert helped her to climb on the boat while Berwald gave her a towel. Nadilla thanked him as she tried to catch her breath. " I thought you guys are to stay. Why are all you leaving?" Arthur gave her an apologetic smile. " Sorry love, it seems like your mother doesn't want to see us." Nadilla sighed. " That's because she's stressed about the wedding! Please, it means a lot to me if you come to the wedding."

Then Nadilla noticed Arthur pulling out a guitar and she noticed it has Eliza's name on it. " You took mom's guitar!" she exclaimed but Arthur chuckled. " Actually, she borrowed this guitar. You're right her name is here, but underneath was written: ' Agent-Killer'. That's my stage name."

Nadilla looked under the guitar and there, was an old cursive handwriting of Arthur's stage name. He strummed the guitar lightly as he talked about how he met Elizabeta. " I was studying in Paris when I met her. It was quite spontaneous." He then began to sing like it was a distant memory:

"_I can still recall our last summer,_  
_I still see it all._  
_Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain,_  
_Our last summer._

_We made our way along the river,_  
_And we sat down in the grass,_  
_By the Eiffel tower."_

As Arthur was singing, Berwald and Gilbert decided to join in. The two of them gathered around him and Nadilla. " _I vas so happy ve had met,_" sang Gilbert. " _It was the age of no regret._"

_Oh yes! _

" _Th'se cr'zy y'ars, th't w's th' t'me_," Berwald continued. " _Of th' fl'wer-p'wer._"

" _But underneath ve had a fear of flying_," sang Gilbert. " _Of gr'wing old_." " _A fear of slowly dying_," Arthur added.

"V_e took zhe chance,_  
_Like ve vere dancing our last dance_."

Nadilla felt like this was a moment of bonding with her father. Well, three of her fathers as they sang the chorus together:

" _I can still recall our last summer,_  
_I still see it all._  
_In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame,_  
_Our last summer_  
_Walking hand in hand._

_Paris restaurants,_  
_Our last summer._  
_Morning croissants,_  
_Living for the day, worries far away_  
_Our last summer."_

_" And now you're working in a bank,_" Nadilla sang. " _A family man, a football fan. And your name is Arthur._" " How dull it seems," Arthur chuckled. " _Are you the hero of my dreams_?" Suddenly, the four of them heard a cry.

" NADILLA!" the voice cried. It was Antonio.

" Please come to the wedding tomorrow," Nadilla begged as she was about to swim towards the shore to see her fiancee.

" That's a promise."

" Abs'l'tely."

" Of course _frau_!"

She thanked them and she dove into the sea and looked back at the three men. In their eyes, Nadilla knew that they are coming for the wedding.

* * *

**Well, that's basically it. Stay tune for chapter _lapan!_ That means eight in Malay by the way ;)**


	9. Lay All Your Love On Me

**Okay, next song here we come!**

* * *

Nadilla swam towards the shores and saw Antonio in nothing but his swimming trunks. She blushed a bit at the sight of him and ran up to greet him. He gave her a hug and Nadilla returned it. " Where were you, _chica_?" he asked. " I've been looking for you!"

" Well, it's a long story and I'm still trying to clear my mind," Nadilla replied. " Thinking about your papa again?" Nadilla nodded. Antonio sighed and wrapped his strong arms around her. " _Chica,_" he sighed. " You don't need a father. You already have a _familia._"

She smiled and leaned into his embrace. " And you will never leave me, right?" she asked. Antonio chuckled and climbed on the nearest rock. " Are kidding me? You're the best thing that ever happened to me!" And then, he sang a song to tell her how he felt:

_" I wasn't jealous before we met,_  
_Now every woman I see is a potential threat._  
_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice,_  
_You've heard me saying that _  
_Smoking was my only vice._  
_But now it isn't true,_  
_Now everything is new,_  
_And all I've learned has overturned_  
_I beg of you."_

As he was singing, Antonio jumped down and slowly walked towards her and kissed her lips passionately. She giggled and pushed him away playfully.

" _Don't go wasting your emotion,_  
_Lay all your love on me~"_ she sang to him. She walked away until she leaned against the wall of a stoned wall. She gave him a wink and he smirked at her. She gave out a smile and sang:

_" It was like shooting a sitting duck,_  
_A little smalltalk, a smile _  
_And baby I was stuck. _"

She then got down on her knees and crawled towards him in a cat-like manner. His forest-green eyes meeting her dark brown eyes as she climbed on top of him.

" I_ still don't know what _  
_You've done with me._  
_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily,_  
_I feel a kind of fear._  
_When I don't have you near,_  
_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride,_  
_I beg you dear._ "

" _Don't go wasting your emotion,_  
_Lay all your love on me,_" Antonio whispered in her ear. The two of them were about to kiss until a group of guys grabbed Antonio and pulled him away from her. Nadilla knew those guys were from Antonio's bachelor party. It was not only Antonio but Nadilla was pulled away by the ladies including Bella and Mei into the centre of the hotel where it was used to do parties like disco.

" _Don't go sharing your devotion,_  
_Lay all your love on me!"_

* * *

**Well I know this is short but it will be longer in later chapters. Check out my other Hetalia story: ' Ice Fish Trio'!**


	10. Super Trouper

**Now this will be another short chapter. Please bear with me and thank you for all of the followers and readers.**

* * *

" Ladies and no gentlemen!" a voice over the P.A announced. All the girls stopped whatever they are doing and Nadilla was speechless because she knew who was that voice over the P.A: her mom.

" Presenting the one night and one only!" Eliza continued. " This is all we got!" Katyusha cried through the speakers. " Say it yourself you old bat," Michelle laughed. Then the three of them announced, " Eliza and the Electros!" Every girl screamed and the loudest from Nadilla.

The entrance where the door was, was filled with coloured smoke and three women stepped out. They were wearing blue, yellow and silver frilled dresses with high heels. Those three ladies were Michelle, Elizabeta and Katyusha. The three of them have microphones in their hands and they started to sing the first verse of their song:

" _Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me,_  
_But I won't feel blue._  
_Like I always do,_  
_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you._"

But there was something wrong. The crowd was silent until Eliza gave a hand signal towards one of the local woman to switch on a radio and the song ' Super Trouper' was playing in the background and every girl danced. The Electros continued to sing with Eliza as the lead singer.

" _I was sick and tired of everything,_  
_When I called you last night from Glasgow._  
_All I do is eat and sleep and sing,_  
_Wishing every show was the last show."_

" _Wishing every show was the last show,_" both Michelle and Katyusha sang after her.

"_ So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming,_  
_(Glad to hear you're coming),_  
_Suddenly I feel all right,_  
_(And suddenly it's gonna be)._  
_And it's gonna be so different,_  
_When I'm on the stage tonight._

_Tonight the,  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me,  
Shining like the sun._"

Meanwhile, three men were following the song. And yes, those three men are Arthur, Berwald and Gilbert. " It's our song," sighed Gilbert. Berwald looked at him with an arched eyebrow. " Yo' s'ng?" " It's mine!" cried Arthur as the three were almost at the back of the crowd of girls.

" _Smiling, having fun,_  
_Feeling like a number one._  
_Tonight the_  
_Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me,_  
_But I won't feel blue,_

_Like I always do,_  
_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_."

Then, Eliza started to sing her solo part. Gilbert saw her and he smiled lovingly at the sight of her. ' _Mein gott, she looks beautiful tonight,' _he thought to himself.

" _So I'll be there when you arrive,_  
_The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive._  
_And when you take me in your arms,_  
_And hold me tight,_  
_I know it's gonna mean so much tonight._

_Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me,  
Shining like the sun.  
Smiling, having fun,  
Feeling like a number one."  
_

Eliza sang this song for her daughter but her eyes were focused on the three men who were listening to her song in the background. Gilbert was dancing to the song, Arthur was closing his eyes, enjoying the music and Berwald was nodding his head to the song. She tried to ignored that and focused on the female audience and her daughter.

_" Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me,  
But I won't feel blue.  
Like I always do,  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you."_

After the song finished, every girl clapped and Nadilla ran towards her mother and gave her a hug. Gilbert whooped with happiness until Katyusha looked at him and said, " Excuse me, _Pryvit_! This is a hen's party. Women only."

" _Ja _ma'am," Gilbert saluted her.

* * *

**Alright so that's done for this chapter. Do you have a favourite ABBA song? I'm sure you guys do!**


	11. Gimme Gimme Gimme

**Say, does anyone watched any of these movies: Revenge Of The Nerds and Outsiders? I will probably make a parody of these as well.**

* * *

" Now what are they doing here?" asked Elizabeta as the three of them walked away from the crowd. " They are not going to ruin Nadilla's wedding!" " I thought you are so keen on this wedding," Michelle assumed. Eliza rubbed her temples in frustration. " I don't want them spoiling it and they have no right turning up like this. What have they done for their daughter? I am fine just handling Nadilla all by myself!"

" Eliza, they don't know she existed," Katyusha explained, trying to calm her friend down. But Eliza did not pay attention to her Ukrainian friend. " Well they didn't need to know. Did they? And I won't be muscled out by some...ejaculation!"

Meanwhile, the local girls were running towards Arthur and Berwald. They tied the two men and ran their hands through their bodies while singing:

" _Is there a man out there? _  
_Someone to hear my prays. _

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight, _  
_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away. _  
_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight, _  
_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day._"

Nadilla went away from the crowd to find Gilbert. To her relieve, she found him sitting at the corner of the hotel, staring at the window where it leads to Elizabeta's bedroom. " Hi," Nadilla greeted him. Gilbert snapped out from his thoughts and looked at her. " Hey_ frau_. I zhink what I should tell Eliza that I come in peace."

Nadilla sighed. " Oh, no. You should wait until she comes." Gilbert laughed his usual laugh in a quiet tone and said," Vhat you did on zhe boat vith us was wunderbar! Don't you have a career or somezhing in zhe future?"

" I'd like to but I am busy here," Nadilla explained. " Is zhis vhat your life is about?" asked Gilbert. " Running zhe hotel with Eliza?" " She needs all the help she could get." Their conversation was cut short because of Eliza's voice.

In the room, the three women were on the bed, thinking of a plan. " Alright, we need a plan on how to distract them or get rid of them so that they will not ruin this wedding," explained Eliza. She and Katyusha were busy helping Michelle by tugging her boots until they were off.

" I suggest that you stay put with the wedding while Michelle and I will take them fishing," suggested the Ukrainian. Michelle disagree with the idea. " Fishing? Oh, please!" " Then what can we do with three men?" asked Katyusha.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, the girls were still dancing to the song and Arthur managed to crawl away from the crowd. His eyes met Nadilla, who helped him to a seat that was far from the crowd. " Are you alright?" asked Nadilla.

" I'm alright," Arthur gave her a reassuring smile. " Fancy Elizabeta having a daughter." Nadilla thought for a moment before asking," Do you have any children, Arthur?"

" I have two dogs: Lucy and Kipper. They are counted as part of the family. If I have a daughter, I would love to spoil her rotten. Is your father here?"

" I don't know," she shrugged. " I don't know who my father is." Before Arthur could answer, Nadilla was pulled away by the girls and into the dance floor. On the dance floor, Berwald was dancing. I mean REALLY DANCING!

" _H'j, _th's is f'ntast'c!" cried the Swedish man over the music. Nadilla joined him in the dance while the song ' Gimme Gimme Gimme' was on the P.A. " H'w on e'rth d'es El'za h've m'ney f'r th's?" he asked.

" She was given money by an old lady who looked after me when I was little," explained Nadilla. " The 'Nadia' I'm named after." Berwald's expression changed. " M' gre't a'nt N'di'?"

" I guess!"

Berwald stopped dancing and looked at her. " H'w old ar' yo'?"

" I'm twenty," Nadilla replied and Berwald gasped. " Exc'se me f'r a m'nute. S'rry!"

Nadilla chased after Berwald until the two were at the docks. " Berwald, why did your aunt gave the money?" Berwald's expression was blank. " I d'n't kn'w." " Are you my father?" asked Nadilla.

" Yes. I th'nk so," he admitted. " Will you give me away for the wedding?" Nadilla asked him.

Berwald looked at her and sighed. " Yes. o'r s'cr't." And the two of them hugged as a sign of the secret.

* * *

**Okay, so is Berwald her true father or the plot thickens?**


	12. Voulez Vous

**Here is the next chapter! By the way, it's spelled as 'Voules' right? Please correct me if I'm wrong. I only know a bit of French.**

* * *

" Look!" cried on of the girls as there were men in the party. Neither Arthur nor Berwald but guys of their age. They were the guys from Antonio's bachelor party. No surprise, the Spaniard is among the crowd of men. The girls tried to continue with their party with a song:

" _People everywhere,_  
_A sense of expectation hanging in the air._  
_Giving out a spark,_  
_Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark._"

The guys also joined in the song. Some were swinging with ropes like Tarzan to join their female counterparts.

" _And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end,_  
_Masters of the scene._  
_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more,_  
_You know what I mean_."

The party was so wild that even Eliza, Katyusha and Michelle joined in. Nadilla just came back from the docks and Antonio snuck up behind her to fasten a necklace on her with a tomato shaped brooch in the middle. The chorus was going on and on and it was affecting Nadilla differently.

" _Voulez-vous ,(ah-ha)_  
_Take it now or leave it. (ah-ha)_  
_Now is all we get, (ah-ha)_  
_Nothing promised, no regrets._

_Voulez-vous, (ah-ha)_  
_Ain't no big decision. (ah-ha)_  
_You know what to do, (ah-ha)_  
_La question c'est voulez-vous,_  
_Voulez-vous!_"

Nadilla's head was spinning. " Go and dance with mom!" she told her fiancé, who was already going towards Eliza. Just then, Gilbert showed up. " Hey _frau!_ I know vhy I am here! Vhy didn't Eliza tell me. How long have you know zhat I'm your _vatti_?"

" What?!" Nadilla was shocked and confused at the same time. " Not long at all! Gilbert listen to me, my mom doesn't know about it. So can we wait until my wedding?"

" Who's going to give you away tomorrow?" asked the anxious Prussian man. " Nobody," Nadilla replied.

" _Nein!_ Zhe awesome me is going to give you away! Our secret till then."

And this was making Nadilla more worried than ever. The party was going on and the anxiety and feelings in her stomach was building up rapidly.

_Voulez-vous ,(ah-ha)_  
_Take it now or leave it. (ah-ha)_  
_Now is all we get, (ah-ha)_  
_Nothing promised, no regrets._

And then, Arthur shows up with a glint of excitement in his eyes. " Oh my god, I'm your father!"

" Arthur!"

" So that's why you sent those invites," he laughed. " You just wanted your old dad to walk you down the aisle and give you away. I'll be there!" With that, he joined the group for the dance. Now Nadilla is in for it. She was so overwhelmed by the consequences of her three dads giving her away, she started to hear things like her dads telling her about who's going to give her away.

_Voulez-vous, (ah-ha)_  
_Ain't no big decision. (ah-ha)_  
_You know what to do, (ah-ha)_  
_La question c'est voulez-vous,_  
_Voulez-vous!_

And with that, she fainted from the consequences of her actions.

* * *

**Oh no! So which one is giving Nadilla away for her wedding?**

**Stay tune!**


	13. SOS

**Does everyone want to here Prussia sing? The awesome Prussia singing! Here it is!**

* * *

Next morning after last night's fiasco, Nadilla was pacing around her room with Mei still sleeping on the bed and Bella watching her friend. " Oh my god," Nadilla groaned. " I thought it was just going to be one dad that will give me away. Not three of them!"

" Calm down," Bella reassured her. " We'll think of something."

Meanwhile in the next room, Elizabeta is having the same problem as well. " Why can't they just leave?" she cried as she paced around the room. " Well, Katyusha suggested. " I can go and spy on them and Michelle can distract them while you handle the wedding, _da_?" Just then, Michelle woke up from her sleep. " You want me to do what?!"

...

Katyusha was trying to paddle a rubber boat towards Berwald's boat, that was far from the island. She quickly climbed aboard and tried to listen to the conversation. She climbed on top of the roof which has an open portal to see who's talking. It was Berwald and Arthur.

" I've been trying to tell you that Nadilla is a wonderful girl," she heard Arthur. His voice sounds sad. " I kn'w. I w'sh sh' w's my da'ght'r."

Katyusha leaned closer to hear more of the conversation. " You know you don't have to marry her," Arthur told him. Berwald raise an eyebrow. " Wh't?"

" Pryvit!" Katyusha cried. Both the men looked up and Berwald smiled at her. " _Hej,_ ar' yo' g'ing to j'in us f'r bre'kf'st?" Katyusha stuttered a bit and a small blush was formed on her face. It was obvious that she has a small crush on him when she saw him in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

" Uhm...i-it's o-okay," she stuttered as she was going back to her boat.

...

Meanwhile, Elizabeta was still organizing the wedding until Nadilla walked passed her. Eliza stopped and grabbed her daughter's arm softly. " Are you okay?" she asked with concern. " I'm fine, mom. Don't worry about it," Nadilla reassured her. But Eliza was not convinced.

" You know, we can cancel the wedding if you want to."

And this made Nadilla more frustrated than before. " No, you want to cancel the wedding! It was not about me, it's all about you! You never had a wedding. All you did was the baby thing!

" I don't know why are you telling this to me," Eliza replied with shock. She didn't know this might happen. " God, I love Antonio," Nadilla continued. " And I want to spend my whole life with him."

" Good. Great."

" But I don't want my children to grow up, not knowing who their father is. Because it's just...crap!" With that, she went inside the hotel to go to her room, leaving Eliza guilty and sad for a moment.

Suddenly, she could hear someone playing a bagpipe while singing a slurred version of ' Voulez-Vous'. It was Antonio and his two friends. Eliza was so stressed that she didn't mean to yell. " What are all of you doing here? He has to get ready! We want to have a beautiful wedding."

As the groom was about to get ready, Eliza decided to keep the bagpipes in the storage shed. " I see you are keeping _mein_ bagpipes," a voice chuckled. Elizabeta turned around and saw Gilbert leaning against the door frame. She doesn't have time to talk to him. " It's suppose to ward off unwanted guests."

She continued to do her work and one of them was trying to seal a crack with a super glue. " What are you doing here, Gilbert?"

" Listen Eliza," Gilbert sighed. " You have been working hard and I can see zhat. Why don't you take a break and I'll handle zhis wedding. I know vhat it feels like since I have _zwei Söhne _of _mein_ own." Eliza looked at him and sighed.

" Look, I am happy with everything I have. Everytime I wake up, I thanked God that I don't have a menopausal man telling me how to run my life. I'm free and I'm single! And...it's great."

Suddenly, Gilbert placed a hand on her shoulder but she shakes it off. "_ Vhere are zhose happy days, they seem so hard to find_," he sang.

" _I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind,_  
_Vhatever happened to our love?_  
_I vish I understood,_  
_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good._

_So vhen you're near me, darling can't you hear me_  
_S. O. S._  
_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_  
_S. O. S._  
_Vhen you're gone_  
_How can I even try to go on?_  
_Vhen you're gone_  
_Zhough I try how can I carry on?_"

But Eliza was busy with the local women. Disappointed by this, Gilbert decided to help the men. Little did he know, Elizabeta was singing back softly:

"_ You seem so far away though you are standing near,_  
_You made me feel alive, but something died I fear._  
_I really tried to make it out_  
_I wish I understood,_  
_What happened to our love, it used to be so good._

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_  
_S. O. S._  
_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_  
_S. O. S._  
_When you're gone,_  
_How can I even try to go on?_  
_When you're gone,_  
_Though I try how can I carry on?_"

Slowly, she leaned against the wall and on the other side, Gilbert was doing the same thing. The two of them sang the last chorus of the song as it represents their used-to-be love:

_" When you're gone,_  
_How can I even try to go on?_  
_When you're gone,_  
_Though I try how can I carry on?"_

* * *

**Oh, I hope these two will get together. Don't worry, the next chapter will be a bit funny.**


	14. Does Your Mother Know

**Ready for a funny part?**

* * *

Bella was using her binoculars to spy on Michelle. Michelle was doing water sporting with Arthur. They two of them were paddling the boat. As they were paddling, Arthur talked about the upcoming wedding.

" Eliza must be tearing her hair off with this wedding," Arthur commented. " What would the father of the bride do?"

" Pay," answered Michelle. " Though my dad drew after my third." Arthur, feeling uncomfortable by this, put on his life jacket quickly. Clearly he doesn't want to here anymore from the Seychellois. " I see," he nodded. " Excuse me for a moment." And with that, he dives into the sea so that he could swim towards another shore.

" Arthur? Arthur come back!" Michelle cried as she is now alone on the boat. But a boy about twelve or thirteen in his swimming trunks climbed on the boat. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was the bartender who flirted with her earlier. " Hey, Michelle~" he purred as if Michelle was his age. " Let's start off where we left last night."

" Last night did not happen!" Michelle retorted. Obviously she's not interested in his flirts. Then, she looked at her naked wrist and pretends that there's a watch. " Oh god, look at the time! I have to get back to work."

" Work?" asked the boy. Before he could even asked, Michelle paddled the boat back to the shores where Bella was standing. " A bit of renovation of things," Michelle explained hastily. " You can't mess with masterpiece," the boy smirked and his group of older men laugh.

" Ignore them Michelle," Bella told her. " They're just mouth and no trousers." " Michelle can't break the chemistry between us," the boy smirked. Other men laughed their boisterous laugh. " Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burned!" Michelle exclaimed sarcastically. Then, she walked away from the shore to retrieve her handbag, which was held by the boy on a beach chair. She smirked and sang:

" _You're so hot, teasing me, _  
_So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you, _  
_That's something I couldn't do._"

She grabbed her bag from him as she decided to sit at the bar on the beach. The boy followed her and as Michelle turned around, the boy was about to kiss her. But she placed a finger to his lips in a sassy way that she denies it.

" _There's that look in your eyes ,_  
_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild. _  
_Ah, but boy you're only a child._"

Then she grabbed his hands as the do a little dance. Michelle and the other girls on the beach sang the chorus:

" _Well I can dance with you honey, _  
_If you think it's funny but_  
_Does your mother know that you're out? _  
_And I can chat with you baby, _  
_Flirt a little maybe but_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_"

Then, Michelle got down to her knees in front of the boy. " Take it easy," he panted as the other guys and girls watch as Michelle continued to sing.

"_ Take it easy (take it easy), _  
_Better slow down boy. _  
_That's no way to go, _  
_Does your mother know? _

_Take it easy (take it easy), _  
_Try to cool it boy. _  
_Take it nice and slow, _  
_Does your mother know?_"

After that, it was revealed that Michelle has tied a white cloth over his trunks to make it look it he is wearing a diaper! The girls were shrieking with laughter while the guys hollered as Michelle pushed the boy into the group of guys. All of the guys were dancing on the beach while the girls watch from the bar.

" Come on boy!" Michelle called out to them with a coy smile. She walked towards them as she sings. She was trying to tease them.

" _I can see what you want, _  
_But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun. _  
_So maybe I'm not the one._"

As Michelle walked sassily towards the girls, the boy ran up to follow her. " Go, Peter!" one of the guys encouraged the boy. Michelle smirked at him as she winked at him. When he got near, the other guys and were watching intensively. Michelle continued to tease him. Peter, thinking he was about to get her gave a thumbs up to the guys.

"_ Now you're so cute, I like your style, _  
_And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile) _  
_But girl you're only a child._"

" _Well I can dance with you honey, _  
_If you think it's funny but_  
_Does your mother know that you're out? _  
_And I can chat with you baby, _  
_Flirt a little maybe but_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_"

___Does your mother know that you're out?_"

_" Does you mother know? Does your mother know,_" the girls chanted.

"_That you're out!_"

And Michelle blew and all the guys fainted including Peter. She and the other girls walked down the beach, chuckling at the sight. " Boy down, boy down~" one of the girls sang. Michelle smiled.

" Come girls. We did good."

* * *

**Woah, who knew Michelle was this badass! Please review.**


	15. Slipping Through My Fingers

**Aww, mother and daughter scene coming in!**

* * *

Eliza was still busy with the preparation of the dinner after the wedding. She was so busy that she didn't notice Arthur approaching her with an envelope in his hand. " And, please be careful with the tables," Eliza instructed one of the workers who was laying the tablecloths.

" Elizabeta," a voice called her from behind. She turned around and saw Arthur with an envelope. She's getting really irritated with her third former lover's appearance in the scene. " What are you doing here, Arthur?"

" I thought I'd drop by to give you this," he said as he hands the envelope to her. Eliza opened the envelope as she muttered," No, I mean here on this is-land?! What is this?" She gasped as inside the envelope was a check that was worth more than a thousand Euros!

" I thought it might be a little contribution," Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. " I can't except this," Eliza protested. But Arthur ran as quickly as he could. " You will have to catch me first!" the Englishman cried. Eliza wanted to catch him, but she has more important things to do.

...

Nadilla was still thinking about her problem: three of her dads are going to give her away after the wedding. She walked towards the docks where her fiancé was busy helping the guys. " Antonio, I need your help," sighed Nadilla as she rubbed her temples from the stresses.

" What is it?" he asked in concerned as he followed Nadilla away from the docks. " _Bebé_? Nadilla wait!"

The two of them went away from the docks and into the small part of the woods. " I did something insane," Nadilla told him as she tried to catch her breath. " I invited three of my dads to our wedding." Antonio stopped and looked at her with confusion. " _Qué_? Does Eliza know about this?"

Nadilla shook her head. " No. She knows that they are here but she doesn't know who invited them." Antonio sighed. He is also tensed because of the plans and the wedding too.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Antonio asked her now frustrated. Nadilla sighed and said, " I thought you were going to stop me." Antonio sighed and looked at her again. " So is this what our big, white wedding is about? Me not knowing anything while you play 'Happy Family'?"

" No, I feel like there's a part of me missing!" Nadilla told him. Antonio placed a hand on her shoulder. " _Mi amor_, you have a family. Even without a father. And the irony is that I have been looking for who I really am."

Antonio kissed her before he left. Nadilla was now looking for support for the problem. And then someone came into her mind: her mother.

...

Elizabeta was busy with preparation of the wedding. Just then, Arthur came up to her with an envelope in his hand. " Eliza," Arthur called her. Elizabeta stopped and looked at him.

" What are you doing here, Arthur?"

" I came to give you this," Arthur passed the envelope . " No," Eliza corrected him. " I mean here on this island! What is this?" Inside the envelop was a check with a cash around 2000 Euros.

" I thought it might contribute for your wedding," said Arthur. " I can't accept this," Eliza tried to give it back but Arthur ran off.

" You have to catch me first!"

Just then, Nadilla came up to her, looking frantic. " Aren't you going to get ready?" Eliza asked. " Where's Mei and Bella. I thought they are going to help you."

" Will you help me?" Nadilla asked her. Eliza smiled and nodded. " Yes, let's go."

As she helped her with her wedding gown, she sang a song that reminded her of the time she was little:

" _Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning,_  
_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile._  
_I watch her go with a surge of that well known sadness,_  
_And I have to sit down for a while._

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever,_  
_And without really entering her world._  
_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter,_  
_That funny little girl._

_Slipping through my fingers all the time,_  
_I try to capture every minute._  
_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time._  
_Do I really see what's in her mind,_  
_Each time I think I'm close to knowing._  
_She keeps on growing_  
_Slipping through my fingers all the time. _

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table,_  
_Barely awake I let precious time go by._  
_Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling,_  
_Ans a sense of guilt I can't deny._

_What happened to the wonderful adventures,_  
_The places I had planned for us to go._  
_Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't,_  
_And why, I just don't know. _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_  
_I try to capture every minute._  
_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time._  
_Do I really see what's in her mind,_  
_Each time I think I'm close to knowing._  
_She keeps on growing,_  
_Slipping through my fingers all the time." __  
_

Nadilla was now ready in her white wedding dress with the red flowers as the sequence. But she felt a bit guilty for what her mother had done for her in the past.

" Do you think I'm letting you down?" Nadilla asked her mother with guilt. Eliza looked at her over her shoulder.

" Why would you even think of that?"

" Oh, because of what you've done! I mean the Electros, raising a kid and running a business on your own." But Eliza gave her a sad smile as she gave her daughter a hug. " Honey, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't go home. When I got pregnant, my mother told me to never come back."

Nadilla felt sorry for her mother as she hugged her. " And I wouldn't have it the other way. My God, look at what we had!" So the mother and daughter sang the last chorus of the song, together:

_" Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture,_  
_And save it from the funny tricks of time_  
_Slipping through my fingers all the time."_

Eliza led her daughter towards the crowd. They helped Nadilla get on the horse and all of them were heading towards the aisle where it was held on top of the cliff where you could see the horizon of the sunset and the never-ending sea. As Nadilla was going to the top of the cliff with the locals trailing behind, Eliza stopped.

She smiled as she watched her girl, now a woman going to get married. She closed her eyes as she finished the last part of the sing:

_" Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning,_  
_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile."_

* * *

**Well, this is the chapter.**

**Please review!**


	16. Winner Takes It All

**Now this is a scene with one of my favourite couples and my favourite song.**

* * *

Elizabeta watched as her daughter was going up the cliff with locals trailing behind to her wedding. She guessed this was the hardest part of a parent: letting go of the child she loved and held so dear. It was all a tender moment until a certain albino shows up.

" Eliza, please listen to me," Gilbert pleaded her as Eliza was about to go towards the cliff to meet up with the wedding. " I don't have time for this Gilbert," Eliza snapped as she was caught up by Gilbert.

" _Ja, ja_ now's she time. Zhat is vhat Nadilla vould vant. She vants her Vatti for this-"

" I don't want to talk," Eliza cuts him. Gilbert stopped. Eliza looked at him and sang a song that described her feelings towards him:

" _About the things we've gone through,_  
_Though it's hurting me,_  
_Now it's history_  
_I've played all my cards,_  
_And that's what you've done too._  
_Nothing more to say,_  
_No more ace to play._"

Gilbert stared at his feet in shame. He felt guilty about leaving her and his 'daughter' all by themselves. Eliza was so emotional by her song that it expressed her sadness and anger altogether.

" _The winner takes it all,_  
_The loser standing small._  
_Beside the victory,_  
_That's her destiny._

_I was in your arms,_  
_Thinking I belonged there._  
_I figured it made sense,_  
_Building me a fence._  
_Building me a home,_  
_Thinking I'd be strong there,_  
_But I was a fool._  
_Playing by the rules._"

All this time, Gilbert felt like he was an idiot. He left Eliza, the only one he loved for someone else. She loved him but he betrayed her by going back and marrying someone he doesn't love. He looked over at the horizon as Eliza continued with her song. She sounded like she wants to throw her anger at the Prussian.

" _The gods may throw a dice,_  
_Their minds as cold as ice._  
_And someone way down here,_  
_Loses someone dear._

_The winner takes it all,_  
_The loser has to fall._  
_It's simple and it's plain,_  
_Why should I complain._

_But tell me does she kiss,_  
_Like I used to kiss you?_  
_Does it feel the same,_  
_When she calls your name?_  
_Somewhere deep inside,_  
_You must know I miss you._  
_But what can I say,_  
_Rules must be obeyed._"

Gilbert wanted to say that he is sorry, but something inside of him made him hold his tongue. Eliza now stared at him with tear-filled eyes. She wanted to cry for she sang about her feelings, but nothing came out.

" _The judges will decide,_  
_The likes of me abide._  
_Spectators of the show,_  
_Always staying low._  
_The game is on again,_  
_A lover or a friend._  
_A big thing or a small,_  
_The winner takes it all!_

_I don't want to talk,_  
_If it makes you feel sad._  
_And I understand,_  
_You've come to shake my hand._

_I apologize,_  
_If it makes you feel bad._  
_Seeing me so tense,_  
_No self-confidence._  
_But you see_  
_The winner takes it all,_  
_The winner takes it all_!"

Eliza ran away from the sight of Gilbert, knowing it will make it worse. She ran all the way up to the cliff where the guests and the soon-to-be-married-couples are suppose to be. When she was at the top, she looked down and saw Gilbert looking up at her.

" ELIZA!" he cried.

Instead of telling him to go away, she whispered the last line of her song:

_" The winner takes it all!"_

* * *

**Wohoo, I'm back and on the roll! So what's going to happen now?**

**Please review!**


End file.
